It has been known in connection with industrial, residential and recreational environments that for purposes of safety of individuals as well as comfort, the damping of incident sound energy in a region can become a very important consideration. It has also been known to use a variety of foams, gels, and various forms of rigid, solid materials such as ceiling tiles, to dampen sound.
However, known materials which can be used for damping sound have a number of deficits. Known materials which may have enhanced sound damping properties may react as a fluid even when subjected to no forces, making it difficult to secure at or near a structure where damping is needed. It may be difficult to manufacture these materials, or to manufacture containers in which they can be held without leaking In addition, known combinations of sound absorbing elements may function well independently, but do not enhance sound absorption when used in combination. In addition, such known materials may fail to utilize their maximum dimension (often perpendicular to the direction of sound travel or the travel of an incident force carrying other energy) due to poor dispersion of sound or other energy within the material.
Moreover, it has been known in connection with industrial, residential and recreational environments that for purposes of safety of individuals as well as comfort, the damping of incident forces can become a very important consideration. It has also been known to use a variety of foams and gels such as those in seat cushions and wrist rests to dampen impacts or other compressive forces.
However, known materials which can be used for damping impacts or other compressive forces have a number of deficits. The known materials may be compressible, and thus elastically produce uncomfortable resiliency against a body, especially in medical uses where the user may be unable to feel the resilient pressure, or unable to move their body to accommodate it over time. Known materials which may have desirable impact- or contact-damping properties, or even contact distribution properties, may be difficult to manufacture. It may also be difficult to manufacture containers in which these materials can be held without leaking In addition, known combinations of impact absorbing elements may function well independently, but do not enhance compression absorption when used in combination. Processes for making known materials for absorbing energy may be time-consuming.
In particular, many known compositions for absorbing incident energy are disadvantageously elastic or compressible. Such materials include those with memory such as block-polymer gels, which are in many ways inefficient at absorbing energy; can be costly to manufacture, requiring lengthy manufacturing processes and potentially the application of heat; and which are poorly suited for many applications due to the identifiable and unattractive physical sensation of contact with a gelatinous material. Other known compositions for absorbing incident energy are viscous fluids which self-level under standard operating conditions, which makes them disadvantageous in some environments for maintaining a distribution of energy-absorbing particulates therein over a prolonged period of time. Other known compositions for absorbing incident energy comprise viscous fluids which can leak from their containers even when subjected to no external force Other known compositions for absorbing incident energy comprise one species of microparticulate or macroparticulate alone, but do not provide any particulate-particulate interaction, let alone the multiple types of interactions needed for effective and efficient energy absorption. Other known compositions for absorbing incident energy are of a high density and high weight, and therefore not suitable for many applications. Other known compositions for absorbing incident energy flow so much that an external force effects the integrity of an original distribution or proportion of elements therein, where the originally-provided uniformity does not remain consistent under the imposition of an external force. Other known compositions for absorbing incident energy provide lubricosity between suspended particulates, thereby wasting the potential use of friction between articulates as an absorbing force.